The one with all the pain, suffering and backstories
by DISC JOCKEY DJ
Summary: Does something happen to Rachel Green? Find out here. Also includes some backstories
1. Chapter 1

Life started out somewhat fine for Rachel Green but that would change in the coming weeks.

The day Rachel's mom found out she was pregnant was a happy day but the day she was born wasn't as when Rachel came into this world it was thought she was stillborn as she wasn't crying nor were her eyes open. They decided to do a quick exam on Rachel and declared her death at 2:45 PM and let her parents know but while talking to them the dr gets called to the NICU and finds out Rachel Green had a heart rate and was conscious and crying. With that news, they take the baby girl to her parents who were surprised to see her alive and well after being pronounced dead moments ago. Rachel went on to lead a healthy life but at the age of 15 Rachel was introduced to drugs and became addicted, so addicted that she almost died from it but the doctors were able to save her but the worst part is that the doctors really couldn't sedate Rachel fearing she would become addicted again and had to remain awake which was not fun for Rachel as the tube from the ventilator was causing throat pain which made her want to try to take out the tube but the doctors got the upper hand and were able to restrain Rachel so she couldn't fight off the Ventilator.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Green was removed from the ventilator about a week after being admmited into the hospital and did fine afterwords until shortly after her 40th birthday when she complained of difficulties breathing. A visit to the hopital revealed Rachel Green had cystic fibrosis. Rachel Green began to notice herself getting hospitalized more due to chest infections but nothing woud Prepare Monica, Joey and Ross  
for what would loom ahead. Everything was going great for Rachel but then suddenly collapses in Ross's apartment gasping for air. An ambulance is called and comes and takes Rachel to the hospital. In the ambulance the doctors are forced to intubate Rachel but Ross explains that Rachel had a drug overdose when she was 15 and really can't be sedated which made the doctors decide to keep her awake. After that the doctors put a tube down Rachel Green's throat and then attatch an ambu bag to it to breathe for Rachel. As the doctors are squeezing the bag, Rachel looks at ross very confused in which Ross said "it's gonna be alright." Once they got to the hospital, the decision was made to transfer Rachel straight to the ICU. As they did that, the doctors continued breathing for Rachel. As they got close, the doctors asked Ross if there was anything he wanted to say to Rachel and said yes as he wouldn't be allowed into her room yet and got close to Rachel and said "Rachel, I love you" and then kissed her on the forhead which caused a tear to roll down Rachel's eyes as she was touched by Ross's love and careness. Ross then watched as they wheeled his wife away with the doors slowly closing in front of him. Ross then had a mini breakdown as he was seperated from his wife Rachel for the time being and didn't know what she would look like when he is able to see her. About 30 minutes later, Ross is allowed to see his wife Rachel and finds her with many tubes running from her body with a somewhat limp but conscious girl in the bed unable to talk due to a tube that's helping her breathe being down her throat. The doctors tell Ross that they have surgery scheduled for later that night for Rachel so Ross gets close to his wife Rachel Green again and says "Don't worry my sweet Rachel. All your pain and discomfort will become a thing of the past tonight." After saying that Rachel sheds another tear. Later that night, the doctors and Ross wheel Rachel off for surgery. Rachel is taken out of surgery at around 11:00 PM. At around 7:00 AM, Rachel was watching a movie staring Jennifer Aniston when Rachel pointed at the TV to which Ross said "What? the tv? Oh, that woman on the tv does look like you! She looks like she could be your identical twin Rache. Rachel then grabs Ross's hand and squeezes it tight. After about two weeks in the hospital Rachel is released.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after being discharged from the hospital Rachel finds out she is pregnant which makes her and Ross plus the rest of the gang excited. The pregnancy went smoothly with Mood swings, hunger cravings, morning sickness etc happening. Rachel ended up running 4 weeks late and had to be induced at 44 weeks. The waiting was going smoothly with doctors and nurses coming in and out checking on Rachel. When Rachel was about 6 centimeters dialated, she began feeling short of breathe so the doctors and nurses came in running some tests just to make sure it wasn't a heart attack (Although they were certain it was pregnancy related) and the testes came back negative. The doctors decided to give Rachel Green an oxygen mask to help with her breathing and suggested getting an epidural, to which Rachel aggreed to. Once the epidural was administered, the doctors instructed Rachel to rest and to "try" to get some sleep if possible. Rachel got some sleep that was interrupted in. Shortly after falling asleep for the fifth time, the doctors and nurses came in and told Rachel it was time to push as she was ten centimeters dialated which woke her up out of her sleep yelling "WOAH! Who's there? Oh, it's just you guys. Time to push?". After about an hour of pushing, Rachel and Ross's daughter Jill came into this world healthy as can be weighing 10 pounds and 8 ounces. The doctors clean the baby up and do the exam/identification and then Rachel is allowed to hold her for a few minutes before they transfer her to the NICU to allow her and Rachel to rest for a while. Shortly after that, Ross and Rachel were sitting there relaxing when Ross notices Rachel's heart rate and blood preasure spike which prompts Ross to say "Rachel, Are you ok?" to which Rachel says "I'm feeling a little lightheaded, why?" Ross then says "Because your heart rate and blood preasure are very high and that's concerning me." Rachel then proceeded to say "Ross, I'll be fi" when Rachel starts gasping for air.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross, now very worried for his wife goes and gets a doctor. Once they got back, the doctor noticed that Rachel's oxygen was very low while her blood pressure was very high along with her heart rate. The choice was made to put Rachel Green in a medically induced coma to allow her to rest. Later that day, Jill is allowed to be taken home from the hospital so Ross takes Jill to her mom to say goodbye for the night. In the morning, Ross decides to go visit his wife Rachel at the hospital. Once he arrived, Ross found out that Rachel had a fever that wouldn't break which had the doctors concerned so they ran some tests to see why it wouldn't break and found out Rachel had a bout of pneumonia in addition to the complications but it appeared her body was having a very hard time kicking it so medication was ordered to help the body fight it. Rachel remained in a coma for a month before waking up. Once Rachel had woken up, she still was on the ventilator which made it almost impossible for her to talk. While Ross was sitting in Rachel's room with their daughter Jill, Rachel reached her hand out in Jill's direction as she wanted to hold her daughter so Ross handed Jill off to Rachel in which Rachel started rubbing her head as she wasn't able to do much such as talking. After a while, Ross took the baby from Rachel so she could rest. Rachel then dozed off shortly thereafter. About an hour later, Ross noticed Rachel's heart rate and blood pressure go up a little and started to get concerned so he got a doctor who told him that Rachel was able to detect the presence of someone bad but wasn't sure who and figured that she must've been dreaming about it. About a week later Rachel is extubated and released two days later.


	5. Chapter 5

Ross, Rachel, Emma and Jill would go on to lead healthy lives after the health challanges that plagued Rachel. For Rachel's 50th birthday they took a vacation to the Bahama's for the week. For Ross's 50 birthday it was spent with Rachel, Emma, Jill, Monica, Chanler, Joey and Pheobe in Las Vegas as Joey's movie that got postponed due to budget issuses was back on except this time Ross and Rachel got a drunken divorce this time rather than a drunken marriage like last time but got it situated and were married again. Ross and Rachel would go on to lead a happy and healthy life but Ross and Rachel are forced to move into a retirement home when Ross breaks his leg after falling down at their apartment. Rachel started showing signs of Alzeimers as she was forgetting who her daughters names were and even forgot about Ross when he fell down and broke his leg as Rachel said she would call an ambulance but went inside and forgot about it. When Joey came by and noticed Ross laying there, Ross explained to Joey that the paramedics were susspose to be here hours ago and then Rachel came out and said that the ambulance was on it's way and then explained that she forgot to call them after she went inside. Rachel then noticed Joey and said "Who are you? What are you doing here? Do you live here?" with Joey saying "Rache, Come on! You know me! It's me Joey!" "Joe who?" said Rachel "Joey" said Joey. "Ohhhh. Joey! Now I remember you." Joey then said to Ross "I think Rachel might have Alzeimers Ross." "I was thinking that to" said Ross. Rachel then said "All right you guys, i'm off to meet Monica at the coffee house now. "Rache, Monica's been dead for 25 years now." said Ross. "Really, how did she die?" said Rachel. "She died of a heart attack at age 60" said Ross. "Oh" said Rachel. Paramedics arrived and took Ross to the hospital. Afterwards they were put into a nursing home. They lived there for 10 years before Ross died of natural causes at the age of 89. Rachel, however had a wish that she and Ross die while in the same room and Rachel died the next day at age 90 also from natural causes. They were laid to rest a few days later.


End file.
